


We Got a Thing

by Vehemently



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehemently/pseuds/Vehemently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief portrait in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got a Thing

There is a symbolic point at which one crosses over from western Pennsylvania to eastern: suddenly country radio gives way to classic rock, and you don't have to keep listening to the same Ozzy Osbourne tape over and over again. Ozzy is getting a dangerous high-pitched squeal near the beginning and end of each side; Sam does not know how to explain to Dean that they do not sell tapes any more. (He's not sure they sell Ozzy Osbourne any more either, but since that reality show on cable, there's at least a chance.) Dean will not hear of replacing his baby's tape deck with a CD changer.

Sam has made hints about an iPod and converter, but Dean appears to believe that iPods are alien mind-control devices. Soon there won't even be used tapes to buy, and they will have to make their own, downloading onto the laptop and then putting a blank tape in a recorder and holding it up next to the speaker. Sam is dreadfully grateful when the Pennsylvania watershed line is crossed, even when it wakes him out of a really good dream.

Rather, it is Dean who wakes him, bellowing the eight words he knows of "Radar Love" along to the radio. (Sam does not know more than eight words of it either, but, he doesn't sing.) When the eight words have passed, for the second time, Dean rabbit-punches his brother and tells him, "Best road song ever."

Sam knuckles sleep out of one eye. "Oh please. The bridge goes on forever." The bridge is just beginning, in fact. Sam counts on being able to contain the whole argument within the bridge. "There's a freaking drum solo, Dean. Name me a hard rock song that deserves a drum solo."

"Shut up, college boy. Without drums, rock is just... guys." Dean searches fruitlessly for words sufficient to express his distaste. "With no rhythm. And crying."

"I think," says Sam, "that the word you're looking for is emo."

"Whatever." Dean is tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel, just short of wiggling in his seat. There is nobody else on the Pike with them (it is a Tuesday, and midday, and anyway like Dean would care) and the car is jogging just a tiny bit outside its lane. Sam decides not to mention this detail.

"Seriously, though. Eight minute song, four minute bridge? Meat Loaf isn't even that bad."

"So, okay," Dean answers, indignant, "you want the White Lion cover from 1987?"

Sam cannot quite decode this rejoinder. He considers pointing out the fact that he was four years old in 1987, and thus does not actually even have contemporaneous memory of Bon Jovi with big hair. This is, however, somewhat of a sore spot with Dean, so he desists. "Well, if it doesn't have the drum solo," he concludes, lamely.

"But it's _White Lion_ ," Dean insists. He fixes both eyes distinctly _off_ the road to impress upon his sibling the seriousness of this judgement. Sam cracks up, and puts a hand on the steering wheel.

"We're straying into Winger territory, aren't we?"

Dean plucks the stray hand off his wheel, regarding the horizon morosely. "Do not even say that name to me."

"Okay, okay." The laughter plays itself out and settles. "This is the best road song ever," says Sam. "Except for that one by the Gin Blossoms."

Dean mutters something that sounds suspiciously like the word "emo", but as predicted, the bridge is only just concluding. And so before Sam can start the argument all over again, the eight words are up again, and Dean gives them full voice.

Sam rolls himself over in the stiff bench seat, and allows his brother to sing him to sleep.


End file.
